legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Epsilon Starcracker
Epsilon Starcracker is a Nexus Force Scout who operates in Avant Gardens. After the Maelstrom attacked the Venture Explorer, Beck Strongheart dispatched Epsilon Starcracker to scout the battlefield surrounding Paradox Research Facility and aid any escapees of the doomed ship. Wisp Lee sends players to speak with Epsilon, who has taken up position at an outpost and fires his laser gun at any Stromling who wanders too close. Epsilon Starcracker arms players with a basic hammer, sword, or spear and sends them to smash ten Stromlings on the battlefield. Then, Epsilon sends players to check in with Beck Strongheart at the Sentinel Encampment to learn about the Sentinels. Players return to Epsilon Starcracker with Sentinel Faction's approval for entry into the Nexus Force. Epsilon tells players to prove themselves to Paradox as well, sending them to learn what happened at the Paradox Research Facility. When players return with Paradox's approval, Epsilon Starcracker officially inducts the players into the Nexus Force. Then, Epsilon sends players into the Maelstrom Mine to meet up with Melodie Foxtrot. Epsilon Starcracker remains at his outpost, where he gives Daily Missions to players to smash Stromlings and Stromling Mechs. Epsilon Starcracker was later assigned to travel to the Venture Explorer and locate ten Datacards aboard the ship that contained information concerning the Nexus Tower. He arrived aboard the wrecked spaceship only to find it infested with Hammer Stromlings, Corrupted Sentries, and Elite Dark Spiderlings. Taking position on an elevated platform, Epsilon Starcracker assigns players with the mission of collecting the ten Datacards before the enemy could learn too much about Nexus Tower. Next, he sends players on missions to smash twenty-five Hammer Stromlings, six Corrupted Sentries, and three Elite Dark Spiderlings. Learning that the ship has decoded a message from the Maelstrom itself, Epsilon Starcracker sends players to collect the data from ten consoles aboard the ship. Piecing the message together, Epsilon Starcracker learns a warning from the Darkitect that "All your base are belong to me!" When he tries to radio Sky Lane about this, their communications break up. Players can return to the Venture Explorer and speak with Epsilon Starcracker, who assigns Daily Missions to smash twenty-five Hammer Stromlings, six Corrupted Sentries, and three Elite Dark Spiderlings. He also gives Daily Missions to try decoding another message from the Maelstrom, but each time it only turns out to be mere chaos than a true message. April Fools' Day 2011 On April 1, 2011, LEGO posted an April Fools' Day article, All about Bob, which stated that Epsilon Starcracker was one of the reasons why Bob was a spy who worked for the Maelstrom. According to the article, after Sky Lane became Captain of the Venture Explorer, she expressed romantic interest in Epsilon Starcracker. Bob, who secretly loved Sky Lane, was heartbroken by this and turned to the dark side. As seen with artwork that accompanied the article, Bob intensely despises Epsilon Starcracker. Since this is an April Fools' Day article, it is non-canon. Missions *Involved in Get Help! *To Arms! *Smash Or Be Smashed *Report In! *My Shields are Down! (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Bug Hunter (before Power of the Nexus Force update) *Involved in Seal of Approval *The Perils of Paradox *Involved in Paradox Approval *Agent Foxtrot *Involved in Return to the Venture Explorer *Data Disaster! *Hammer the Hammers *Robot Rampage *Another Bug Hunt! *Do You Speak Chaos? *Get Out of Here! *Daily Missions Beta Information Epsilon Starcracker was designed fairly early in the game's development, and was intended to appear in the Vanguard Outpost, among the wreckage of the control tower. When the Vanguard Outpost was cut, Epsilon had no known appearances in the game until Avant Gardens reached its final redesign and he was re-introduced. In alpha testing and early beta testing, Epsilon Starcracker did not have a jetpack and merely stood at his outpost. Epsilon's model wore no gloves and had a dark-blue hip piece with a golden belt texture. During beta testing, the Bug Hunter mission was to simply follow the escaped Maelstrom spider and locate the Maelstrom Mine; it was not necessary to fight the Dark Spiderlings. Prior to the Crux Prime update, Epsilon Starcracker was depicted as the representative of the Sentinels when players choose to join a faction. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Epsilon Starcracker was a Sentinel Faction Scout. He wore Sentinel Faction clothes, black gloves, and a completely-gray jetpack. As of the Power of the Nexus Force update, he now wears grey-white Nexus Force shirt and pants with a blue jetpack. As a Sentinel Faction Scout, Epsilon Starcracker continued to fight Stromlings, but his armor got worn down in the process. Epsilon asked players for three cans of Armor Polish and, as a reward, gave them a tent model for their properties. Epsilon Starcracker then sent players to follow a Maelstrom spider creature that escaped the Research Facility and, upon finding it, smash five Dark Spiderlings in Maelstrom Mine. He seemed to hold a low opinion of Paradox, making comments about how the Sentinels always have to clean up after Paradox's messes. Trivia *Epsilon is the fifth letter of the Greek alphabet. Coincidentally, following the Power of the Nexus Force update, Epsilon Starcracker is the the fifth NPC players meet in-game. *Epsilon Starcracker appears to be a Space Ranger. In early beta testing, the Space Ranger was represented by artwork of a Minifigure wearing Epsilon's gear. However, the released Space Ranger kit bears little resemblance to Epsilon Starcracker. *In a rare glitch in which his helmet, jetpack, and gun disappear, Epsilon Starcracker can be seen with gray shoulder-length hair. *With the release of Return to the Venture Explorer, Epsilon became the first NPC to be found in more than one location simultaneously. *During the Return to the Venture Explorer instance, Epsilon Starcracker makes references to U Can't Touch This, the Blue Screen of Death, and Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *On January 30, 2012, Epsilon's gun was mailed to players by a Mythran. Gallery Colortest2 copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer of Epsilon Starcracker in the Vanguard Outpost, dated 8/14/2007 New visibility layout--design-callouts.jpg|A map pointing out Epsilon's location in the Vanguard Outpost, by Jerry Meyer April 2008 concept art.png|Epsilon Starcracker in a batch of concept art released in April 2008 epsilon.png|Concept art Epsilon starcracker concept art.png|Concept art Dave Kang - Sentinels vs Stromlings.png|Concept art by Dave Kang LEGO Universe Rayhawk Epsilon.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Real epsilon gun.jpg|A developer using Epsilon's gun Customnpc 4 i3.png|Epsilon Starcracker's alpha texture Alpha159.png|Epsilon Starcracker in late alpha testing EpsilonGetOffMyAxe.png|Glitched Epsilon Starcracker in beta testing Sentinel2.png|Epsilon Starcracker on the Sentinel Faction banner CustomNPC 4 I5.png|Epsilon Starcracker's Sentinel Faction Scout texture Epsilon starcracker.png|Epsilon Starcracker as a Sentinel Faction Scout Epsilon Starcracker Old 1.png|Epsilon in Avant Gardens as a Sentinel Faction Scout Epsilon Starcracker Old 2.png|Epsilon on the Venture Explorer as a Sentinel Faction scout CustomNPC 4 I5.PNG|Epsilon Starcracker's Nexus Force Scout texture Epsilon Starcracker 3.png|Epsilon Starcracker as a Nexus Force Scout in Avant Gardens Epsilon Starcracker 1.png|Epsilon Starcracker in Avant Gardens Epsilon Starcracker 2.png|Epsilon Starcracker in Avant Gardens LEGO Universe 2011-08-26 14-50-36.jpg|Glitched Epsilon with exposed hair AG-Epsilon Starcracker Shoot Crop.jpg|Epsilon shooting at a Stromling Category:NPCs Category:Avant Gardens Category:Avant Gardens NPCs